


Like Nobody's Watching

by Flame_in_a_blizzard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_in_a_blizzard/pseuds/Flame_in_a_blizzard
Summary: Tsukishima Kei doesn't dance. His body is stick-like and awkward and his limbs only do what he wants them to do in volleyball and even that's up for debate. He's tone deaf and is physically incapable of keeping a beat despite all the music he listens to on his headphones. All this is reason enough to steer clear of dancing, and yet, on an average Thursday afternoon he finds himself doing exactly that.





	Like Nobody's Watching

They spend all their afternoons the same way. They walk home to Kei's house and they do homework together in his bedroom. It's been that way for as long as they can remember and Kei adores the peace that accompanies it. 

Tadashi's already finished his homework, Kei can tell, but he doesn't make a move to break the silence. He lays back down, resting the back of his head in his palms. They don't speak, instead letting Kei's music fill the air. He can hear Tadashi humming softly along with the song; it's something classical, full of piano and strings. Kei has only just recently noticed Tadashi's subtle love for classical music, but he's since let it drift into his playlists. He doesn't mind it interrupting his usual electronic songs, instead listening to Tadashi's soft humming. Kei lives for these moments of peace. 

The mood changes suddenly as the classical music fades away, replaced by an energetic pop song. Also one of Tadashi's favourites. Kei almost wants to laugh at how his best friend has managed to worm his way into Kei's life in so many ways, but also at the stark difference between the two pieces. 

"I love this song!" Tadashi squeals. His voice shatters their peaceful silence, but Kei can't find it in himself to be even the slightest bit perturbed. Tadashi pauses for a second, his expression changing to one of curiosity and consideration. "Did you add this song for me?"

"Yeah," Kei replies and he's pretty sure he's smiling. Damn Tadashi and his infectious enthusiasm. 

"Well, let's not waste this opportunity then," Tadashi exclaims, hauling Kei to his feet. "Let's dance!" 

"But I..." Kei starts. He knows his limits very well and dancing is definitely beyond them. 

"What? Why do you care?" Tadashi asks, his voice alight with excitement. "It's not like anybody's watching us." 

"Yeah, well..." Kei tries again, but Tadashi cuts him off again. 

"So dance!" He exclaims. Damn his excitement.  Damn him. 

Kei allows himself to be pulled up. Tadashi grasps his hands firmly before twirling excitedly. Kei watches Tadashi in awe. He watches his best friend leap and spin, occasionally returning to Kei, forcing him to participate in a few steps. Kei's footwork is clumsy and off tempo, but Tadashi shrugs it off, dancing gracefully enough for the both of them. Kei feels Tadashi lift their connected arms into the air and twirl into Kei's chest, staying there for just a second before darting back to arms length. 

They start again. Tadashi leads them through a series of complicated moves that Kei awkwardly half follows. He can hear Tadashi's voice, clear as day singing along. Tadashi knows all the words and his voice is bubbly with excitement. He turns back to Kei, face full of expectations. To his surprise, Tadashi giggles and separates their hands. Then he launches into a more complicated routine, twirling and leaping and stepping and singing and smiling, always smiling. 

Kei is in awe. Tadashi's dance is hypnotizing him and he has no intention of fighting back. Instead he follows his friend's movements with the utmost focus, his eyes catching every step. Tadashi's body moves in time with the music and his voices rings clearest of all. His eyes beckon Kei to join in, but he won't dare because Tadashi knows all the words and his voice is so beautiful. Kei's voice is stiff and awkward and out of tune, and he doesn't want to kill the magical atmosphere with his shitty singing. 

Tadashi doesn't seem to mind as he returns to Kei, grabbing hold of him once again. Kei allows himself to be lead, trying as hard as he can not to interfere with Tadashi's momentum. Nevertheless, his mind is whirling at a mile a minute and he feels like his heart will explode into a firework of butterflies. Kei feels so content he wishes the moment could last forever. 

It doesn't. He can hear the music winding down, headed swiftly towards the end, but Tadashi doesn't give up. No, he ends with a bang, twirling right into Kei's chest, landing right as the song ends. 

They end face to face, eyes locked, but the music doesn't, it continues on to a slow simple love song. This time, somehow Kei knows what to do as Tadahsi pulls him into a waltz. Somehow he knows where to put his hands and his feet fall in rhythm with the song. They dance. 

Slowly, they make their way around the room, waltzing at a slow pace. They twirl across the floor, the small speaker turning the bedroom to a ballroom and somehow everything seems right. Everything is right and Kei isn't afraid. 

He doesn't know why he does this, all he knows is that it feels right. Kei leans in and kisses Tadashi. They stop right in the middle of the floor, but Kei doesn't have time to say anything because Tadashi is kissing him back. Kei allows his hands to drift down Tadashi's body, pulling him closer. 

Even so it stays light and soft and just as magical as their dance if not more. All Kei can think about is how right this is. How amazing Tadashi feels and how their lips just seem to fit together perfectly. He doesn't worry if anybody's watching them because it doesn't matter. Everything is right and nothing can make it wrong. Tadashi is here with him and nothing is more right than that.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me three tries to post this so that's just lovely. Anyway, this was an attempt at a somewhat poetic, adjective heavy drabble. I'm not sure how well it worked out and I was running out of ways to describe Yamaguchi.


End file.
